moonlight
by Grenny
Summary: los fantasmas del pasado vuelven a atormentar la paz que por tanto tiempo kaoru y kenshin intentaron mantener, el dolor y los entiemitnos ocultos les juegan una mala pasada.


Un día te despiertas y te encuentras con esta suerte de masacre, con un incontable numero de de cuerpos apilados unos sobre otros y por un momento no entiendes porque tu eres el único que vive,miras tus manos y para tu sorpresa están llenas de sangre y entonces te das cuenta, tienes la certeza de que has sido tú el causante de esas muertes, has sido tú el que ha acabado con la vida de todos esos muertos, te despiertas con la certeza de ser un asesino y como el asesino que eres la única manera en que asesinas es a sangre fría , esa es la forma en que tiene que ser

tienes que estar muerto tu mismo, así todas esas muertes no pueden tocarte, tienes que no tener alma, así, luego de que limpies la sangre de tu espada y laves tus manos manchadas con sangre, puedas seguir adelante y puedas dormir pacíficamente con el alivio del olvido, sin ser perturbado por la hoja afilada del remordimiento que puede matar tu cordura de una manera infinitamente menos piadosa que las muertes que has inflingido a otros.

Descubrí que el alma no puede morir, solo duerme, solo puede quedar suspendida en un helado capullo, esperando a que algo o alguien la libere, para poder renacer en toda su terrible y furiosa belleza y así encenderse al rojo vivo y , y, y maldición , vuelvo a ser yo otra vez, surgiendo de mis oscuros y profundos confines, para sentir el calor del sol sobre mi espalda, volviendo a despertar , regresando a la realidad y rapidamente tomo un cuenco de arroz y lo sumerjo en el balde de agua jabonosa junto al resto de los platos, esperando de alguna forma que ella este demasiado absorta en sus quehaceres como para darse cuenta de mi momentáneo lapso y se da cuenta, es mucho mas astuta de lo que había pensado,

no me deja ir muy lejos, no si puede evitarlo, tal vez ni si quiera debería estar pensando esto frente a ella, donde se que puedo cometer algún error, especialmente desde que sé que haga lo que haga,

ella siempre esta mirandome por el rabillo del ojo, como siguiendo mi rastro, asustada de que pueda desaparecer en cualquier momento, me deja arraigado a la seguridad de su dojo, pero a veces ni toda la disciplina mental del mundo puede mantener las memorias alejadas y el pasado se apodera de mi con una fuerza abrumadora  
Entonces me mira con sus ojos grandes e inocentes, alzo la vista hacia ella y le sonrió, ella me mira preocupada, sabe que escondo algo, pero se resiste a preguntar que es.

Desvió la mirada para seguir el juego de las niñas y a veces hasta puedo recordar como fue cuando yo era un niño, sin una sola gota de sangre en mi conciencia, lleno de justa rabia, decidido a tomar la justicia por mano propia, listo para cambiar al mundo y demasiado dispuesto a asesinar mi propia alma por el bien de lo que consideraba la mas grande de las causas; y me gustaba ese sueño, ese ideal y una vez que la decisión estuvo tomada , enterré mi alma lejos del alcance de cualquier sentimiento humano y me convertí en una herramienta ,solo la voluntad instintiva de la espada, ni odio, ni amor, ni deseo,

un homicida, un instrumento de perfecta puntería, empuñada para servir el ideal que fuera, pero jamás imagine ser tan efectivo y a menudo me pregunto que cruel broma del destino, que extraño dios me brindo este asesino talento, para lanzarme luego a la enorme circunstancia de ser el aprendiz de quien pudo ser uno de los mejores samurais de la época, que me enseñaría la habilidad requerida para asesinar con tal perfección hasta ser comparado con el dios de la muerte y

mas tarde ser encontrado por una enorme cantidad de enemigos deseosos de probar el filo de mi espada.

Y creo que no lo hubiera querido de otra manera, pese a toda la sangre derramada, todas esas muertes, y cada situación, cada desición tomada, me llevaría a ella,

esa mujer que por vez primera hizo que mis ojos brillaran con tal intensidad que fui capaz de olvidar mi vida de asesino, ella que compartió conmigo cada gota de sangre derramada, ella que vio con sus ojos pequeños e inexpresivos como yo con mi espada le arrebate una parte de su corazón, aquella noche de lluvia, nuestros caminos se cruzaron cruelmente, ella conoció el asesino y ella lo mató.

Aquella noche mi alma que creí enterrada muy en las profundidades de mi ser resurgió con la fuerza de un rugido, y como una daga envenenada atravesó mi corazón desatando mil y un sentimientos que creí muertos , que creí haberlos reemplazado con dolor, pues es lo único que he sentido desde pequeño, si me aferro a alguien por mucho tiempo siempre me es cruelmente arrebatado, pero esta vez, sin saberlo me deje llevar por el aroma dulce de sus vestidos, por su mirada

vacía, algo en ella quería salir y gritar con todas sus fuerzas, algo en ella se moría y yo quería morirme con ella. Pero que cruel casualidad, a donde quiera que la vista clavo la muerte ataca, aquel invierno, abrí los ojos y ella no estaba a mi lado, el frío se colaba en mis huesos, me levante y leí sin querer su diario que descansaba sobre su escritorio y cada palabra de amor que allí ella describía me asesino el alma, seguí su rastro entre la nieve, en medio del bosque, sin saber que era lo que me esperaba, solo quería alcanzarla, y una emboscada me fue cruelmente ideada por su padre, atravesé cada obstáculo,

solo para llegar a ella, no veáa nada mas que a ella alejandose de mi, ya no sentía más dolor, no sentía el frío y entonces la vi, su padre entre nosotros; escuche su voz llamandome, la mire y lloraba, me lance a atacar, con toda la rabia del mundo sobre la espada,

su imagen se cruzo por mi mente, todas las cosas bellas que ella me enseño,

amarla fue lo mas hermoso que pudo haberme pasado, y entonces todo se volvió de color rojo, abrí los ojos y ahí estaba ella, con su mirada, esta vez dulce y relajada, aquella espada atraveso su pequeño cuerpo, me miro acariciando mi rostro y con una daga dejo su marca en mi mejilla izquierda y cerro los ojos, aquellos que jamás volvería a abrir, no para mirarme a mi, sino para mirar a la muerte y decidí jamás volver a empuñar mi espada para quitar vida.

Mi sueño ya no es el olvido, sino más bien esta lleno de rostros inmóviles, miradas sin vida ni brillo, gritos llantos, ríos de sangre y dolor. Jure no empuñar mi espada para hacer daño y mi alma despertó ardiendo y me dejo temblando en las profundidades de mi ser, para recordarme a mi como lo que una vez fui y como lo que sigo siendo hasta ahora.

Fuerzo a mi memoria a regresar del pasado, lejos de mi corazón, porque si recuerdo, se mostrara en mi cara, en mis ojos y ella descubrirá todo, de alguna forma lo sabrá y no quiero verla sufrir por el peso que cargo, no quiero verla llorar cada noche por este hombre que arrastra su pasado con el hacia el presente, que no puede dejar ir esos fantasmas, que no puede perdonarse así mismo por los errores del pasado

es suficiente recordar el juramente que hice.

Existe una delgada línea que separa mi juramento viviente del asesino que vive en mi, porque el vive también ; vive frío, feroz y completamente despiadado entre los fragmentos de aquel capullo congelado en el fondo de mi corazón y sé demasiado bien que si el alma puede ser despertada, también puede quedar perdida en el hielo y ya casi estoy acostumbrado a los sueños, luego de tanto tiempo y sin embargo los sueños continuan noche tras noche y no puedo parar repreguntarme si alguna vez serА suficiente ..

después de tanto tiempo tratando de expiar mis faltas,

de usar mis habilidades para proteger y servir mas que destruir, mis sueЯos permanecen con los incontables rostros de los muertos, tan pronto como me duermo, me encuentro parado a orillas de un río y frente a un puente, al otro lado se dibujan las siluetas de todos aquellos que sucumbieron bajo el filo helado y terrible de mi espada y ahí esta ella,

esa mujer que me amo por vez primera, sonríendome, estirandome una mano humilde, llamandome a cruzar hacia el otro lado, pero al llegar a la mitad del puente algo me retiene, volteo a ver y ese aroma a jazmines trata de decirme algo,

entonces la veo, con sus ojos grandes e inocentes, llenos de lagrimas, gritando mi nombre una y otra vez, rogando que no la deje sola, que no me aleje, su aroma es como un elixir embriagador, miro a tomoe del otro lado del puente sonriendome con los brazos estirados y la veo a ella llorar, le prometí que regresaría, que resistiría hasta el ultimo día por ella, no olvidare, entonces despierto, con un grito estrangulado en mi garganta y el olor a sangre en mi nariz .

Vuelvo la vista hacia ella, que duerme placidamente a mi lado sujetando mi brazo con fuerza, como una niña aforrАndose a un muñeco..

⌠Tal vez no estaré siempre ahí cuando grites mi nombre, Tal vez no pueda prometerte que todas las cosas que más amas en esta vida no cambiaran, Pero yo estaré contigo en todo lo que digas y hagas, Porque eres parte de mi y yo siempre te amare■


End file.
